Glitch in Time
by StrawberryHuggles
Summary: Being a Time Patroller has it's perks, you get to know how everything plays out while maintaining the balance between time and space. What starts off as a routine patrol ends up with yours truly being sent to an unfamiliar world that looks both like its from the past but a completely parallel world from my own. Can I find a way back to my world without causing any problems here?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Supreme Kai of Time, may I have a word with you?" I asked the young bubbly ruler of time itself.

"Oh, sure thing! It's nice to hear you again." Supreme Kai of Time replied with a pleased grin on her purplish-pink skin. Her large black eyes danced with delight.

"…" Her comment threw me off guard for a moment, Supreme Kai of Time acted as young as she appeared at times and would throw comments like these every so often. I didn't expect her to make a comment on my lack of vocalization, that is usually left to others making such comments. I was hit with a sour note with this feeling and I stared at her debating if I should ask my request or not.

"Go on, don't be shy now! I miss hearing your lovely voice," She giggled.

I frowned slightly, and knew very well that she was genuine about hearing my voice. There was a reason for her comments, after all it is how I do my job so well.

What is my job you ask? I am a Time Patroller, myself along with many others maintain the balance and flow of time itself. We make sure the timelines aren't altered in anyway so it continues to flow smoothly. If something changes in the past it could completely destroy the future which is already laid out, those changes create alternate time lines and isolate the true future that is supposed to happen.

Where did my lack of voicing things come into to play? Well you see; the thing about that is over the years I've learned that not every planet and its inhabitants speak the same language which led to a great deal of confusion whenever words were _trying_ to be exchanged. That often took up too much time, especially if the said inhabitants weren't yet familiar with aliens visiting their planet. An easy way to get around the language barrier was body language. Body language was absolute key into getting things done as quickly and efficiently as possible. After all a friendly smile or act of kindness is universal – usually. Just like if you show a friendly smile or smirk with soft eyes while getting into a fighting stance often would be taken as a friendly sparring match. That could be said for the other way around, it was easy to take a hard stare with a calculating look as a sign of caution. It was like what I was once taught in school back on my home planet; over 55% of communication the other 45% was mostly mixed with your tone of voice being 38% and all words actually spoken was a singular measly little 7%.

In a way it had become a sort of habit to express my thoughts using body language through facial expressions and gestures to get my point across. Through this habit I've given up on using my name anymore, it made things easier if wherever I go in time the inhabitants give me a name to go by. More often than not I've been called "Blue" due to my unusual blue hair color that I kept in a high pony tail. I've been called "Green" and "Greenie" of course because of my bright green eyes. I'll even answer to a "Hey you!" or more often than not the males would call me "Woman". Of course though most people in Toki Toki City, the city in which Supreme Kai of Time created that is connected to the Time Nest where us Time Patrollers inhabit in between missions, well they know my name, even if as Supreme Kai of Time had mentioned that I don't talk too often even within that universe. Habits are hard to kill sadly, but on the other hand practice makes perfect as well. That not to say I don't ever talk, I'm sure you've noticed, it's just a rare occurrence if I do, in necessary cases I can be quiet a chatter box, but it's usually to the point, or during a battle I often call out my attacks in a very trademark manner. This proves that I am in fact not a mute to others, which can be confusing at times if I try to play myself off as one to avoid conversations.

Now you might also be wondering how this all is supposed to work, how can someone like me jump from time to time while both knowing the past, present, and future of the worlds around us. Its quiet simple really; you see; the Supreme Kai of Time controls our universe in a place that is outside time itself. It holds the Eternal Scroll of the past, present, and future. We can exist within this scrolls to correct mishaps and we can also exist with parallel worlds that act as real places to sort of travel, train, and just complete quests to further ourselves as Time Patrollers. I have a feeling you might be wondering about why we do what we do, or even how I got _drafted_ into the job, don't worry I'll get to that. You see as for why we do what we do is well, we just _do_ because Supreme Kai of Time asks us to. But another explanation might help if I explain my mentor Trunks for a moment. In his time, he was originally from, his world was destroyed by powerful and murderous androids. His world was doomed. All of the world's heroes had perished and that left only Trunks and his mother to try and fight to find a way to survive and find a way to beat his world's destroyers. Trunk's mother, Bulma, was a genius scientist who with her son, dedicated their lives into making the first ever time machine. The time machine would allow Trunks to travel back in time to stop those strong enough to defeat the androids from dying. One of those heroes by the name of Goku, would have died from something as simple as a virus in his heart. With enough warning and medicine Trunks had prevented one of the greatest heroes from dying, again. Thanks to Trunks and Bulma, Trunks was able to go back in time to save the past and in return he rewrote the future. It was in a good way, but he still rewrote it causing major changes in the time line, certain things were now happening that hadn't taken place in his time; when it was all said and done a new villain was born who went by the name of Cell.

That's just the tip of the iceberg that Trunk had created for this new future. Supreme Kai of Time had seen what Trunks had done and sealed that time within the Eternal Scrolls making that the new permanent future. From what I have gathered Supreme Kai of Time found Trunks and told him that Time Traveling was a moral sin and to make up for his and his mother's crimes he would have to work for her. But there was also another rumor I had once heard, about Supreme Kai of Time looking for an assistant when she stumbled upon Trunks and his time machine. After all time traveling was never done before without the Scrolls. But I'm still not certain if that was entirely true or if it was in fact just a rumor. Together, Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time gathered people with special abilities to help manage and maintain a happy, peaceful timeline, well when the times were peaceful I should say. Time wasn't perfect all the time, Supreme Kai of Time once told me that "Evil appear in every era". Sad, but it's true, we just need to make sure that things don't get tipped to far out of balance and off track.

Now, where did I come from and how did I end up with this job? If you're wondering if I managed to time travel like Trunks' did to save a time line, you'll be sadly mistaken, I was _drafted_ to put it in nicer terms. Trunks had made a wish to the Eternal Dragon for a warrior that could help defend time itself. The Dragon had chosen me, it had taken me from my home planet that was much similar to the planet called Earth, it very well could be Earth in a parallel way, many things were similar, our beings looked and acted as those on Earth, to make things easier on those who had asked about where I was from and what my planet was like. I tell them Earth and I am a human from the planet Earth, a super human mind you, but still human none the less. That was a much better and quicker explanation than having to explain certain things about my homeland and what my people were like only to have others either question me further for more info or tell me its plain old boring; that was rather insulting the first time, I guess being brought here by a wish made others think my world was something extraordinary to be _special_. It was becoming bothersome fast until a fellow patroller had suggested that I use Earth as my pseudo home for the sake of conversation and headache with the everyday patroller who had those questions and if I really felt like explaining my world to someone who was genially interested then that would be the time to sit down and tell my tale.

"Well? I don't got all day," her tone was light and playful, eyes still dancing with both joy and curiosity.

I shifted my weight slightly, "I was wondering if I could go back to Earth Age 476." I stared at Kai waiting for her permission.

"Age 476? Nothing significant happened during that time, was there something in particular you wanted to accomplish or is this a vacation request, because if it is, I can most certainly direct you to a much enjoyable time period," Supreme Kai of Time was being thoughtful, she had a remarkable air about her person. There could be times where she felt like she was just a child to me, but then there was time where her true status as Ruler of Time came into play and it felt like a switch had been flipped turning her laid back personality into a hardcore serious one that made me feel nothing but complete respect for the young ruler.

"There is a great natural disaster that happens during that time, the one that wipes out the years crops and causes great hardship on the land."

"Yes, I remember that, it was hard to watch so many people starve and turn to war over the shortage." Supreme Kai of Time's eyes held a sad look to them, she was replaying the time within herself. I too remembered looking at the past with great sadness but with great resolve as well.

"I would like to lessen the pain during that time, to make it less painful for its future, it won't be much to change the world but it'll be beneficial to a small portion of the future."

Supreme Kai of Time's eyes clouded in thought, she was calculating how things would play out if she granted me my request. "There is a small village that nearly gets wiped out after the fire hits, I suppose if the village had a little extra help replanting they might make it in time to harvest for the season."

My eyes light up, "Thank you Kai!" I went to hug her.

She held a hand up to stop me, "That's Supreme Kai of Time to you." I stopped in my tracks in disbelief that I was going to hug her out of gratitude. She then winked at me and stuck her tongue out, "But I do appreciate the gesture."

I stared at her in shock that changed to amusement, I let a smile spread across my face. I nodded with a soft pleased laugh.

I was glad to be drafted into such a fulfilling job.

* * *

(A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter. Forewarning: this story is going to start off slow. If you don't know from reading this story is going to have a lot of background with Dragonball Xenoverse's world and time jumps. Yu Yu Hakusho will enter in a few chapters, so try to hang in there. Also other members of DBZ will make an appearance when time calls for them.

Also, I feel that using Supreme Kai of Time can get a bit repetitive at times, she is a person of high power throughout the universe. I am still playing with her name and debating on shortening it for the sake of making things flow better. But we'll see.

Comments, critiques and praises are all welcome.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been a month since Kai granted my request to help aid the villagers in need. This was my quest and I was determined to accomplish as much as I could with the limits that were set upon me. Kai had allowed me to aid these people but on one condition, I had to allow the time line to take its course, certain things had to happen for the future not to be changed. I knew of these conditions and what was to be play out but that didn't make things any easier.

I wasn't allowed to use any powers that were not normal to a common earthling. That would mean I wasn't allowed to do anything I normally did. Living like a normal earthling, felt strange. If a villager wanted to get one of the few apples from a tree that had survived the fire, they couldn't jump high enough for it, couldn't fly up to it, nor could they hit the tree hard enough to knock it down. Not being able to be, well _me_ , was a struggle in itself. I often had to catch myself from rushing to aid the cries of the villager in this place that was in ruins.

Every morning I would wake up in my little hut of a home that most of the villagers lived in. I would help in the field with the men until high noon when the heat became unbearable for us to continue working. I then offer my services to females who tended to more of the house keeping duties of the village. They would wash their rags of clothes together, make meals, and tend to the children. This village wasn't rich at all by any means, in fact it was one of the poorest places I've ever visited but in spirit they were one of the richest. My heart ached for these people knowing that they didn't have long to last. Kai guaranteed that.

"Moe! Over here! Come help us weave the baskets." One of the village mothers called out to me with a wave.

Moe… it was such an odd name, but it was the name they had given me and I accepted it none the less. I nodded with a smile planted on my face to show I was happy to help and waved back.

The women in the circle that I had joined were of various ages from their middle twenties to their late seventies. They shared stories about their families and grandchildren. Most of the women here were related in some way; be it as mothers, daughters, aunts, grandparent, cousins, you name it. They were such a happy group of people, always cheerful and helpful no matter what was thrown at them. I envied their strength, perhaps that was another reason why Kai allowed me to go on this quest; to allow me to see and feel their strength. They may be just common earthlings with no extraordinary powers, but they make miracles happen all on their own. I smiled whole heartedly at the group and engaged with them non verbally.

They didn't mind one bit about my lack of vocalization and treated me as if I were one of their own. They taught me how to weave, a hobby I never even considered picking up. The young mothers and children would make clay figurines and sculptures. I enjoyed seeing such young talent and the love that some of the kids expressed towards their family by sculpting each other. It made me think of being a child again, where your parents are your world and everything would be alright as long as they told you it would be and stayed by your side. It was nice to be innocent and naïve.

I continued picking out colored straw for a basket that I was helping with, either getting approvals or disapprovals if the colors clashed too much. The whole setting was very relaxing and I silently prayed it could last a while longer.

Later in the evening everyone was gathered around in a large circle. Families huddled close to one another despite the warm summer night that breathed upon them. Their leader was going over the total number of crops that were planted for the day, how many had sprouted and giving them hope for the harvesting season. I kept a small smile tattooed to my face as I watched and listened from the outer edge of the group.

After their leader was done speaking a few children took center stage and performed a cute cultural dance for their people. From what I could gather it appeared to be some sort of rain dance; wishing for the rain to fall to water the crops and replenish the land. I was so caught up in the moment that I almost jumped when I heard a familiar voice.

 _"It's almost time for you to depart, Lydia"_ The voice of Kai echoed softly in my ear like a whisper. I knew she wasn't really there next to me, but I knew she was watching over me and this time for the events to play. Sadness sept into my eyes, I knew what was going to happen when I left after all I witnessed it happen, I just gave them a little more hope than what they originally had.

I sighed quietly and stood up to leave the group. I retreated to my hut, with only a few questioning glances my way, I gave them soft smiles of reassurance. They turned their attention back to the group as I walked away.

Once inside I took inventory of the few things that I had acquired from my month in this land. I had a few small baskets that I had woven together with the women, a grass filled bed that the villagers help make me and small clay coyote that one of the children crafted in gratitude. I grabbed the clay figure and pulled it into my small cloth bag that I carried with me and headed out the door.

My hut was far enough away from the group that no one noticed my departure. I started off in a light jog that turned into an inhuman run through the end of the once beautiful village that use to surrounded by prairie grass. The fire had started off to the west of the grass and spread like the wild fire which it turned out to be because of the dry grasses from the small drought that was happening and from the gusty winds that would blow occasionally.

I cleared the lands with a whirlwind of dust and ash behind me. I came to a stop with the winds wiping wildly around me, the dust stung my eyes, and gave me a tickle in my throat. I reached inside my shirt to pull out a small glowing seafoam green orb, it was the size of a golf ball. I infused a bit of my ki into the glowing orb that increased it size to a baseball, indicating it was now active. I arched my arm back like a pitcher and released the orb into the sky. With a silent burst of light, a small circular portal opened.

My senses alerted me that of the time portal that was silently humming in my ears. If I had my scanner on me it would indicate the location on which it would lead me to, but I didn't need that to know where I was going. After all I had placed this portal here myself.

I turned to look back at where I had come from one last time. There was an uneasy feeling that tickled the air around me. Perhaps it was the fact that I knew I was leaving this place to face its ultimate demise? My gut felt heavy at the thought of what was to become of these people in the following days. I closed my eyes to try and not picture what I already knew, but it was too late. The scrolls history played out behind my eye lids. This village may be peaceful and out of normal civilization light. But it was a far from forgotten place. Most of the surrounding villages, however far they may be often travel here during harvesting season to pay the villagers for their crops by exchanging other goods. It was a bartering system and it worked well for these people. They had no need for simple things such as silver or gold, they had no use for them.

The sun will rise again in three days' time and this peaceful era has come to an end and war will break out between the two powerhouse villages. This village will be caught in the middle and will have to fight to defend its land from being conquered. They will have to choose to either join one side or face total annihilation from both sides with the land being up for grabs. They will choose to fight for their birth rite to the lands they've lived generations on and they will lose…

I turned my attention back to the portal, the eerie feeling still sitting on me, and in an instant the portal flickered from its light green color to a dark purple color with static. But just as it happened, it had vanished just as fast. The eerie feeling was gone, but my gut still felt heavy with guilt. I examined the portal again for a moment, seeing nothing unusual I pushed off the ground towards the sky and into the portal.

The feeling of zero gravitation entered me while I was surrounded by a bright light. In a brief moment that I could blink I found myself back in the Time Nest standing right outside the Temple of Time facing the lawn with my back to the stairs. I glanced to my left expecting to see Trunks standing outside his home in the world where he would usually appear deep in thought. But I found that spot to be empty.

"He is out training, if that's what you're wondering."

Startled slightly from the voice behind me, I turned to see Kai standing at the top of the steps with a scroll in her hand looking thoughtful. "You did good Lydia, you accomplished what you wanted to, don't look as if someone took your favorite toy away."

I gave her a childish pout, but acknowledged that she was pleased with me. I made myself face the lawn once more and gave a slight wave signaling I was off.

Right now, I needed to cope with these feelings of guilt and betrayal that were flowing through me. Kai knew me, she knew that I would go off and either find myself a challenging quest request from one of my fellow patrollers or I would ask for a sparring match. Either way she knew me inside and out.

* * *

(A/N: There we have chapter two, a bit of a slow start like I had said before. You need to crawl before you can walk or even run right? So no sense diving right in right away. But don't worry we'll get there. In the next chapter a familiar face will make an appearance, but who and for what? I'll let you guys ponder on that one. Any who that's all I have for now, updates may be frequent depending on how far ahead I get with my writing. Otherwise I'm hoping for at least once a week updates.

As always comments, critiques, and suggestions are welcome.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just as Kai had said, Trunks was nowhere to be found within Toki Toki City. I sighed, he was always a good distraction when I needed one. I shuffled along the brick paths through the different sectors of the city as I tried to figure out my next move and shake the gloom that clung to me.

"Hey, Dee, you look like you could use something, and I just so happen to be looking for a sparring partner. You in?" I looked up at my friend and once mentor, Krillin. His bald head had a small gleam to it from the light, he was wearing his traditional orange turtle hermit gi.

This version of Krillin was his xeno-version of himself; he was both the future and the past person of himself. He was like us; Kai had pulled the fighters out from time to help train us when we needed. Don't ask me to explain the specifics because I'm not even sure how it works, I imagine that these versions of the fighters are copies or something. They could exist outside their timelines but they still had themselves within the timeline itself. Just trying to think about how it all worked wound up giving me a headache most of the time. It gets to the point where you stop questioning certain things, as long as they didn't cause a paradox or alter the worlds in anyway, we just let it go without question. These fighters that were placed here; we would call them our masters as they taught us different ways to fight and special techniques.

After the day I've had a sparring match with my old friend was exactly what I was looking for. I nodded in agreement, determination set.

"Well alright then! Let's go register ourselves in then and get started." He was pumped and eager to battle, I wish I could say the same for myself. My head still felt clouded and conflicted, my thoughts heavy from my recent mission. I couldn't find it in me to completely push the thoughts away.

We arrived at the counter where the time bots took our information and set our location in a parallel world. The most common place to fight was Kami's lookout or the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, it gave those fighting plenty of room to maneuver about without being constricted to a ring or the elements. It was the ideal training spot when learning new techniques. The bots produced our destination orbs that we've often used to travel in between worlds. This was a newer way to travel, most often than not many of the patrollers still used the Time Machine itself to do traveling. So you could say the orbs were still a prototype but so far everything worked properly and it wasn't like if you got stranded they could always come and pick you up with the Time Machine. The machines might be crowded but it could efficiently carry two people.

"You know, Dee, I'm still not sure I trust these things like you do. Call me old fashion but I'd rather stick to the basics that are solid instead of experimenting with the unknown." Krillin held his orb questionably in his hand, his face full of distrust for the object.

I let out a low chuckle and held my orb with a smile before tucking it away into my pocket. Krillin was leading me to the Time Machines, "How about this, we'll both take the machine there and we can decide how to get home when the time comes, that sound okay to you?" Krillin was rubbing the back of his bald head sheepishly.

I nodded with a teasing smile loose on my lips, "Very well scaredy cat, we'll go your way."

Krillin just chuckled before hoping into one of the machines; they were really built for single riders, but Krillin and I were small enough to fit together. I settled myself onto his lap after he set the coordination to Kami's Lookout. His arms were pressed against my upper arms as we both had our hands placed on the levers to take off. "Ready? Cause here we go" we pushed the lever up together and I hit the button. In a subtle but bright blink we were gone through the worm hole and landed at Kami's Lookout.

The hatch opened and I hopped out dusting the back of my fighting skirt off. Krillin just looked at me with a happy grin while stretching his muscles, warming his body up for the fight. I squatted down to stretch out both my legs and prepared them for the workout they were about to receive.

"Ready?" I nodded, after we finished our warm up and made our way to the opposite side of the Lookout where our machine wasn't located. We didn't want that to end up within the cross fire now did we?

Krillin and I stood across from one another with a good bit of distance between one another. We took our fighting stance, legs bent, arms up and light on the feet for quick movement.

Before anyone could blink Krillin and I both launched a blast of Ki at one another, it met halfway in a burst of wind and power. It wasn't a powerful blast, but the combination of it all had caused a greater explosion. I took off to left, my feet barely touching the ground, Krillin had done the same we ended up coming to a half circle still facing one another. I lunged forward, rearing my fist back. My fist made contact with Krillin's jaw at the same time his made contact with mine. The hit knocked me back several feet before I lunged at him again, our fists and legs flew at one another with quick pace. I would land a few good ones on him that caused him to grunt from impact.

Krillin's leg came around and hit me below the rib cage, I lost balance making my last punch miss his head. His hands glowed a bright yellow before he shot two balls of energy at me before I had time to recover the blasts hit me. I grunted loudly trying to recover from the impact. I wiped blood from the corner of my mouth.

"You know Dee; you're slipping. You could have easily dodged that." He smirked. He was egging me on, I knew it. I wanted to be ticked at him for that comment but my heart wasn't in it. Perhaps that mission I requested to be on took a lot more out of me emotionally than I thought it would. I kept seeing their smiling faces, _"Moe, come here, let's play." "Moe, help me with the children." "Moe!" "Moe…"_

I gritted my teeth and shot a valley blast at Krillin who wasn't expecting it, he loudly exclaimed as I fired the blasts at him, draining a good chunk of my ki. I breathed heavy when the blasts ended. I waited for the dust to clear to show a crater where my blasts had hit. Krillin was missing, _damn it… I missed… where did he-_ I gasped when I sensed a large amount of energy heading my way.

Krillin had jumped out of the way into the air, he charged up the Kamehameha wave and had shot it off while I was attacking the spot he once was in.

The blast hit me full on. Krillin was right, I was distracted. I got knocked flat on my back onto the ground. I grimaced in pain. "Come on Dee, focus… We're not going to accomplish anything with your head in the clouds." Krillin relaxed his pose, throwing his arms behind his head with a disappointed sigh, "I'm going to head back, you going to come?"

I shook my head no. Krillin sighed once more, "Alright, take care then. I'll meet you back in the city." With that, Krillin made his way to the other side of the Lookout back to the Time Machine.

I laid there on the ground looking at the clear blue sky; the wind blew my bangs gently. I glared up the endless blue, I was angry. Not at Krillin for beating me so easily but at myself for letting it happen because I was having difficulty coping with the loss of a village that had died hundreds of years ago. _The mission was supposed to be good for me, not cripple me like this. Damn it all… Kai knew how things would play out too I'm sure._

I eventually rolled over with a hand draped over my stomach. It was still sore from the kick that Krillin had landed. I let out a low laugh, I looked pathetic. I was worn down from a simple little spar.

I stood up, dusted myself off, and pulled my orb from pocket. I infused my ki within it causing the green orb to enlarge. I pitched it into the sky causing it to release creating my time portal.

I looked up at the blue sky one last time, hoping for some answers for the questions I didn't know I was asking. I readied myself and charged forward into the portal with great speed. I right before I entered the portal hummed static within my ear and the color changed to the deep purple. "What?!" I was engulfed in the strange light, vertigo hit me once again disorienting me as I felt the static cling to me. My vision was temporarily blinded by the light, I threw my arms up to both protect my face and eyes from the light.

My feet touched down on dirt and grass. That's not right… Toki Toki City had brick roads. I lowered my arms and when I finally gathered my bearings I was taken back by my surroundings. This was not home; I was in an unfamiliar forest. The birds chirped around me and the wind rustled the leaves above. This was not good, perhaps the bots gave me the wrong coordinates in the orb to come home? I pushed the button on my scanner to open my side of communication. "Supreme Kai of Time? Can you hear me? Hello Kai? Trunks?" I clenched my fist, when the line remained silent. _Damn it… This isn't good. I can't reach them, looks like I'm on my own for now._

I clicked my scanner again, this time scanning the surrounding area. I couldn't feel any energies but my scanner picked low energies to the east, they were so low they barely picked up at all with the distance. The energies were similar to the humans back on Earth. The odd thing was that they had no ki… it was very unsettling at the moment.

 _It's probably a good idea to blend my energy in. I don't want to draw unneeded attention to myself._ I lowered my energy to that of the average inhabitants on this planet, which was next to nothing. I clicked my scanner again going through its settings; there were no rifts nearby for which I could use for my time travel. I knew it was hopeless but I scanned the area for Dragon Balls so I could try to wish myself back home. I found nothing and with a troubled look I removed my scanner, placing it in my pocket for safe keeping. Now what do I do?

* * *

(A/N: And thus our adventure begins. What awaits our dear Lydia now that she is stranded in the unknown? Just wait and see.

Also, to clarify something that I'm sure is obvious: Krillin calls Lydia "Dee", its a nickname he gave her from the middle of her name Ly"DI"a. Sorry to explain, I just didn't want any confusion since she tends to go by multiple names in this story.

Anywho, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, fear not we will be seeing the Detectives soon, just also keep in mind this is Lydia's story, so she will not be surrounded by a member of either cast all the time, as I'm sure you've noticed. But the cast does play an important role, just not until it's their time to shine. If that makes sense.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had taken me a good long moment to decide my best course of action. The light in the sky suggested there was still many hours left in the day, how many exactly there was no telling with the foliage above. Nor did I have any idea how time passed on this planet, days could be extremely long or as short as a few hours. Time was a finicky thing like that. I had once been to a place where time passed extremely fast, I hadn't known at the time how quickly time had passed but what had been five days on that planet was only five minutes back at home. It was alarming at first, but that was one of my first experiences with such a significant time change. Don't get me wrong I knew how the Hyperbolic Time Chamber worked, time practically stood still everywhere else while time passed on in there. I just wasn't expecting there to be a planet with similar attributes.

I had walked on foot east towards the energies I had felt, hoping that when I arrived it would give me some clue as to where I was.

The city, when I had arrived was both familiar yet different from what I was used to. The first thing I had noticed was their technology. This world looked to be both a past and present version of my world. They had technology at least but it was nothing like Capsule Corps. This city had things that were similar to that which was present at home. One of these things were what looked to be like cars, but these cars were very bulky and strictly land driving kind. They were much to heavy and large to be flying cars, nor were they properly equipped to do so. The streets were lined with shops of various kinds, mannequins stood within some shops' windows in various poses. I still remember seeing a few of those within older and small businesses, most shops had upgraded to using holograms.

The people all appeared to be one species, humans or humanoid in appearance. They all bore similar skin colors that were a few shades darker than my own. My skin was always light to begin with, by next to these people with sun kissed skin I felt even more pale. I could tell by the looks on their faces that I stood out like a sore thumb. My blue hair and green eyes highly contrasted against the majority of a sea of browns, black, and the occasional blonde, which was most likely to be dyed given the almost unnatural look it gave the person. With almost every person that I did manage to make eye contact with they all bore various shades of brown eyes, a hazel might have been thrown into the lot as well but I didn't get close enough to actually see the multiple colors within the iris. I just knew all eyes were trained in on me as I made my way down the street.

My attire wasn't that of the norm either, my salmon colored fighting top and skirt, with dark brown undershirt and shorts, my slip on brown shoes and dark brown overhands and lower arm guards certainly did not match the casual and business attire that roamed the streets. To them I must have looked like I walked out of an old fashion fighting film or oddly enough another planet- how right they were in that accusation. I was the definition of an alien on this planet. I was not from this world and had difficulties blending my looks in.

To avoid the questioning stares and children pointing in my direction while quietly asking their mothers why I looked different; I entered one of the shops, the shop just so happened to be one that I could potentially find useful. It was a store that sold various types of technology. I frowned after setting my eyes upon the gadgets that laid out in front of me. They were highly outdated from what I was used to. I'm almost fairly certain I had also never seen a majority of the things presented, they were obsolete in my world and no longer produced, if they ever were to begin with. Trunks would be the one to know about the items in question.

My eyes landed on the television sets, at least I hoped that's what they were. They were fairly large, bulky, and boxy. They didn't hold the slim flat shape nor holographic tendencies that some of the higher tech models were capable of. My eyes glanced around once more until I saw various shapes of rectangles that could be hand held. These boxy little objects had various numbered buttons on one side and an antenna sticking out of the top. Perhaps they were this world's communicators or a type of residential phones?

"Young lady, could I perhaps help you find anything?" An older man with a uniformed apron approached me. The apron had what appeared to be the store logo across the center. Well I assumed it was the logo, it was after all placed all over the store. "We have all the top of the line electronics. If you're looking for state of the art, you've come to the right place. My good girl, may I suggest you check out our…" He started to ramble on about the telephones I was looking at, he explained that certain models were capable of holding calls, receiving voicemails, and even making international calls.

All this was fine and dandy if I was looking to purchase a phone, but he was at least giving me a fairly good idea on the sever limits to their technology. "Would you be interested in making a purchase today? We have a no interest special if its paid off within the first thirty days." The man smiled hopefully.

I kindly shook my head no and gave a slight bow in both apology and thanks. He gave me a look of disappointment even though he still had a smile, he said to come back again if I changed my mind. Besides learning a small bit of information, I also was thankful that there would be little to no confusion on the language barrier, at least I hoped so.

I exited the shop, my stomach gave a low growl with a small twist, I was hungry. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast in the past. I opted out to skip lunch to spar with Krillin. I was now silently regretting that decision because I couldn't afford to buy anything here in this world. I hadn't an idea in what currency they even used. My zeni would be useless here no doubt. As much as I was enjoying just wandering around town, the stares and the call from my stomach sent me back to the forest I had emerged from.

I gathered various vegetation and fruits that I found. I really hoped they were safe to eat seeing as a majority of the berries I had gathered I was unfamiliar with. I managed to find a fruit tree that bore what seemed to be apples. I rubbed the apple on my shirt and to my delight it was indeed an apple. The juice dripped down my chin as I quickly ate the fruit and gathered more within my shirt.

With a shirt full of food, I settled myself down against a tree trunk with a fallen log a few yards in front of me and the sound of a running stream echoed quietly to my left. I ate my small meal to fill a small portion of my hunger.

The sky was progressively getting darker; it must have been late in the evening. I held my attention on the log in front of me. It had to be roughly my size, as tall and as wide as I was. I stood before it, I pulled my fist back and began to hit the log repeatedly. The pressure and strength caused it to splinter off into various sizes. I ignored the bite of the splintering wood digging into my knuckles until the log was no more than a pile of broken pieces of wood. I arranged a few pieces into a separate pile. I raised my palm towards the pile and released a blast of ki at it. The energy caused the wood to catch fire. I settled down next to it, watching the flames dance on top of the burning wood. Later than evening I fell asleep on the ground next to the fire wondering how long I was going to be stuck here.

The next three days were uneventful, I managed to "barrow" a new set of clothes from a yard in the residential area. Someone had been doing laundry over the past couple of days and hung them out to dry. I grabbed a plain t-shirt that was slightly big on me, I'm sure it belonged to a man given the built, along with a long pair of black shorts, I rolled the waist a few times for them to have a better fit. Another house I found a dull yellow hoodie with the elastic shot in the cuffs showing much wear; I still wore my own shoes though. I used the hoodie to cover my hair which I kept in its high pony tail to avoid loose strands from sticking out.

Along the way I had acquired a worn out grey backpack with a large tear in between the two large pockets. To save myself trouble, I ripped out the fabric the separated the two leaving it with one large pocket with two long zippers. I placed my belongings within the bag for safe keeping.

My new attire helped me blend in without getting any unnecessary attention. I had rules to follow after all; I may not be on a mission here in this world but it still had its own timeline to play out and I was not a part of it. Whenever I got the chance I would use my scanner to try and communicate with anyone from Toki Toki City that could hear me. So far, the other end remained silent. I wondered if anyone had been looking for me, it was a common practice for patrollers to take a vacation or go on extended missions alone. Although vacations in another time needed to be approved first, and it wasn't like I could return back to my original world, it wasn't connected directly to our universe. I belonged to a whole other universe with its own planets and galaxies. I sometimes wonder just how strong of a dragon Shenron is to have been able to pull me from my home to theirs. That's kind of beside the point though, because with the timelines being so peaceful and running as they should, meant that there was a lot of down time for the patrollers letting us do as we pleased with our time. So if someone didn't show up for a few days' no one really questioned it because we had our scanners to check back in if we were called. But that also begged the question, had anyone tried to contact me yet? Or was I lumped in with the others and left to do as I pleased?

This uncertainty was very unsettling; not only was I constantly trying to avoid interfering with everything in fear of changing the course of time, I was also plagued with the thoughts of not being found. There were so many risks and factors going on simultaneously that I was scared for the first time in a very long time. I feared the unknown that was presented. Before I was ever pulled from my home into being a time patroller, I would have gladly embraced the unknown and the adventures that were surely to follow. I never had to worry about what kind of consequences my actions might cause because I was living through them, not just acting or playing a role in some play like I was now. There are many times I often wish to be back home with the friends I had grown up with, to be with my teacher who first taught me how fight. When it came down to it, I was feeling very homesick.

Not only was I missing my old life but the one I was currently living. I missed my new friends; like Trunks, Supreme Kai of Time, the silly owl named Toki Toki. I even missed seeing Goku's affectionate face, his smile was contagious as well as his laugh. I had saved his time line enough that he gladly accepted my help whenever I had showed up. After his time line was no longer under threat I even made time to visit him and his friends whenever they threw a party at Master Roshi's place. Trunks at first thought it wasn't such a good idea but Kai seemed to not mind at all. After all they did pull me from my world without bothering to ask if I truly wanted to be there, but Shenron knew that I wouldn't say no and at the time it was just the call for an adventure that I was looking for. I was willing to take on the unknown with a brave heart full of a sense for adventure.

That memory seemed like it was ages ago; I grew up quite a bit since then. I was no longer such a carefree individual that didn't take in account what reaction my actions may cause. I was living my own timeline at the time there was no need for me to follow such rules. But rules in my line of work are not meant to be broken, ever.

* * *

(A/N: I know what some of you must be thinking: will this story EVER pick up? The answer is yes, yes it will, by the next chapter we will meet a few members from the Yu Yu world. I won't say who, but feel free to take a guess.

To be honest I'm not sure I'm happy with this chapter, but it has important background information which is necessary. Also a fun little fact is that I have over 90% of this story outlined, so I do have a direction that I'm going. I already have 1/2 of the next chapter written as well.

Also thank you for those of you who have reviewed, it means a lot to me. And to the guest that left me a nice review with a story idea: that sounds like a really good idea for a story and a nice spin on things, but I'm afraid I won't be able to use them for this story, but thank you very much for sharing! =)

As always I love to hear from you about what you think, or if you want to share plot bunnies through either reviews or PM I'm always okay with that. Until next week, take care!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Time was going on wither I wanted it to or not; two weeks had passed since I first accidentally time jumped onto this planet. Things were still uneventful and I was beginning to fear that I'd have to live like a normal human in this world for the rest of my days. I still had yet to get a response back on my scanner. I checked at least once a day to conserve as much energy on it as I could. I had no way of recharging it once it ran out of power, usually when it ran low, I would have switched it out with another one until it was charged and just repeat the process, always maintaining one back up for those "just in case" scenarios, but since I wasn't planning on any extended trips, I had not packed a bag with extra equipment, all I had on my person was what I had brought with me back from my previous mission and my new items I had acquired in this world.

My day had started off normal, like the past two weeks; I woke up, caught a few fish from the stream that was near my little camp I had made on day one, ate a piece of fruit and then made my way into eventually exploring every nook and cranny in the place.

During one of my daily trips into town I had found a home in a cul-de-sac with the homeowner out of town. I had watched him lock up the place, and used a false rock to hide his spare key, perhaps it was in case he lost his or for someone else. He had a large suitcase that he loaded into a taxi before taking off. I went back frequently for the next couple days to check on the house; no one had been returning to check in on it. An idea had gone off in my head, curiously, I took his spare key and used it to unlock the front door. With a satisfied click of the lock, I pushed open the door gently, no alarm went off which was a relief. My eyes looked over the place, nothing spectacular stood out, from the entry way I could see a generic sofa placed in front of small table and television that was pushed up against the wall on top of a stand. A fake tree stood in one of the corners by a window and floors made of wood. Like I said it was nothing spectacular, it was a very generic home that had all the utilities and appliance that a normal home had, just slightly dated. I could tell just by looking at the technology that was present; like the television, that it wasn't "top of the line" like the store clerk had shown me a few weeks ago.

I made sure to lock the door behind me and investigated the home a bit further, I found my way into the kitchen. I wasn't stupid, I wasn't going to eat this man's food or mess with anything. It was just nice to find a place that had more than the hard ground to sit on or wasn't a wooden bench with people passing by.

I spotted a calendar hanging up on the fridge, judging by the characters written and red circles around a date with a line drawn through two rows, I could hopefully assume that this meant the owner was gone for two weeks. No notes were placed about for care of anything that was usually left as daily reminders for home watchers. I felt I could relax a bit knowing the place would be left alone for the time being.

I took mental notes of how things were arranged, the owner had a tidy home with very little clutter. I made sure to eye the position of the sofa and its decorative pillows with care. The tan suede fabric of the sofa showed that the center cushion was favored more than the others with a dip. The light cream colored pillows sat straight against the arm rests still firm with little to no use out of them as a comfort object. The table in front of the sofa was close enough for someone to stretch their legs out and rest their feet upon it. Upon further examination there were generic wooden coasters stacked near the edge, they must have been an afterthought or to prevent further water stains that lightly covered the table in small circles from condensation of a glass. A large remote sat carelessly in the center of the table as if tossed there in a rush.

I left any tension left in my body go when I sat myself down on the center cushion leaning my head back against the sofa. The softness was such a relief to be feeling after my new living arrangements. I closed my eyes and took a small cat nap, thoroughly enjoying the comfort.

My sleep was dreamless and hours passed as if they were minutes; the next thing I knew when I opened my eyes was that the house was completely dark, what once was a mid afternoon had turned into a late evening. I stretched with an audible yawn and popped a few sore spots that had cramped up during my sleep. I wasn't comfortable enough to turn the lights on in any case the business man had notified his neighbors of his absence. I reached for the remote out of memory finding it in the spot I had photographed in my mind. I lightly felt over the buttons of the cold plastic, with most remotes I've experienced there was always something on the power button to made it stand out more, like a nub or groove, a different texture for such blind antics like these.

Just as I had suspected one of the top buttons had a nub; I pressed it and prayed that this man didn't have his volume up loud like in the cinema. The television glowed faintly with a soft click as the bulbs warmed up and a picture of a man dressed in a safari type of outfit appeared on the screen. With the low volume the man spoke in a different language with a thick accent than that of the locals with subtitles displayed at the bottom of the screen. The man was excited about a creature he was creeping up on. I was having difficulties keeping up with what was being said, but I was able to catch that the creature was dangerous and could kill him if she wanted to. _That guy is crazy, there's no way a t-shirt and shorts are going to protect him if that thing tries to snap at him; and he doesn't even have a weapon. How suicidal can someone be?_

Now don't get me wrong, I've met plenty of people with death wishes but a majority of them tended to be fighters and could handle a beating or two. But this man on the screen he "whooped" as he tackled the scaly beast with his bare hands holding her mouth shut, shushing sweet nothings to her as he continued to tell the camera facts about her.

Regardless of the man's bravery that border lined stupidity, the show was rather informative about creatures and the wildlife from his land. A part of me had slightly wished I was sent to his land instead to explore such dangerous creatures like this gentle man did. I spent the next few hours watching whatever show that happened to appear on that channel. Most of the shows were heavy on the educational side and history of this planet, which didn't bother me one bit. Everything that was being said was new information to me, I didn't know how their world began or of its ancient world, but I was learning and I could conclude easily that this planet was much like other civilized ones. They started out rough, with beings who were far too great for their time that would lead the times, only to fall for a new warrior to arise until the world was conquered with wars raging on until eventually the dust would settle in on the world they live in today.

Sometime during the night I had drifted back to sleep until I awoke early with an ache in my stomach. I had forgotten to eat dinner again. I replaced the key in the stone after I returned the sofa and table into the state they were before. I turned the television off and headed back out after locking up. Birds were chirping loudly in the trees; waking one another up. The sky was barely lit by a still rising run in the east. The grass was still wet from the dew that had covered the lawn; nocturnal animals were going to rest and diurnal animals were awakening. The cul-de-sac was quiet with families resting in their homes. My brisk walk turned into a light jog as I made my way through the streets back towards my camping spot. Where I would catch a nice fish or two to subside my hunger.

The sun warmed my back as I stood tall up in one of the tree's treetop. I had finished my breakfast and wanted to get a better look at the land around me. Blame it on the television shows that were playing last night, I was a bit more intrigued by the world around me that I felt a day of sightseeing was in store for today. I was still too close to the city's borders to just get up and fly above the trees for an aerial view.

From my treetop the city laid a mile and a half behind me, I could see an abundant of trees all around me, there were breaks in the woods where freeways were paved through with little dots of vehicles drove along to whatever destination they were headed. Further out on the horizons ant hill like structures stood out of the ground, mountains possibly and another city too. If I focused my eyes I could vaguely make out smaller towns scattered along the horizon. I wondered how long it would take to get to one of those towns by foot, surely flying would make the trip feel like nothing, but I couldn't chance it, especially not with their large aircraft that flew high above near the clouds.

I jumped down from the tree, landing with bent legs to absorb the impact, I stated my daily journey by following the stream away from the city. I almost laughed at the thought of "what if I find one of those crocodile things out here?" Of course I wasn't being serious, this clearly wasn't the environment for them, but I was in good spirits today and anything from the normal civilian life seemed rather exciting today.

When the stream had grown into a steady river, I made a game of jumping from rock to rock that broke surface in the water. I was gleeful and I wasn't about to let anything ruin my childish mood. That was until in mid jump, I felt an energy surge through me causing me to hover in the air, staring in awe at the direction it had come from.

This energy was much stronger than the average human on this planet, it felt of Ki but not entirely. Excited, I made a bound towards that energy in hopes of finding it before it escaped my senses. My legs worked faster than any normal human could run dodging trees and fallen debris like I was walking through the woods.

I was careful to suppress my energy as low as I possibly could under the conditions I was running, until I got close enough to where I could feel multiple numbers of energies that seemed to be engaged in combat. My adrenaline pumped loudly in my ears from the excitement. I slowed my pace to a brisk walk until I was close enough to make out the figures that were several yards in front of me through the trees, I used the foliage and tree trunks to hide my figure from view.

My eyes danced with delight as I watched the energies do battle with one another. I half hid myself behind one of the larger trees several yards away. I was half mindful not to draw attention to myself but, I was caught up in the moment and if one of them were to look my way they would surely see me due to the yellow color on my hoodie. I gently bit my bottom lip, my fingertips curled into the tree bark with longing. I wanted to be dancing with these energies, I wanted to just be carefree for a moment, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't expose myself to this world any more than I have, I _didn't_ belong here.

I watched the six forms that stood out in the clearing made from their fighting. Trees were broken in half like simple twigs, and small craters were in the ground from blasts and punches. I saw that the battle was clearly an uneven match, it was two against four. But looks can be deceiving, I've known that one from the very start to never underestimate your opponent or you'll be the one to end up dead. The four who were on the attack appeared to look very human compared to the two larger warrior beings. I was used to seeing warriors come in all shapes and sizes from my travels, so my attention was more focused on the humans.

They were all male of various sizes, there was a tall, strong built guy with high cheek bones and curly orange hair, his blue slacks and white t-shirt were dirty from the battle, and scuff marks marred his skin. This male was swinging around a large sword that was made of pure energy, giving it a lovely orangish gleam. He swung at his larger opponent with great might as it evaded his blow. The next male who was fighting alongside the orange haired man was a good four to six inches shorter than his partner and lankier with once gelled back black hair that was loose and sticking up in some places. His pants appeared more casual like jeans than his taller friend, he too wore a white t-shirt that had a few tears throughout it. He was fighting with his fists, and with trained eyes, there was a white blue glow around his fists as he punched the bulky warrior making it fall. This warrior was taller than the two and much wider, it stood on two legs, and wore a pair of tattered shorts over its muscular thighs. The skin was a blue color with yellow patches of spots, its hair was a dark dirty brown and at the very top of its forehead under the hairline was a single sharp horn. It would swing its large hands at the two males with its claws like a cat would bat around a mouse. The males both exclaimed not before accidentally hitting one another in the fall.

I traveled my eyesight over to the other three; these two males looked a bit different that the normal humans. One of the males stood slightly taller than the black haired man, but shorter than the orange, his long hair was a rich red color and tied back slightly, his figure had more of a feminine shape to it than the others. He wore brown slacks with a cream colored shirt that looked to be untouched. He held a long green whip that was cutting into his opponent with every lash he took. The last male was quiet the fast one, the way he ran around remind me of a fast little mouse that was avoiding being caught but this male was anything but a mouse. He was the shortest of the group with a large spiky head of black hair that gleamed a slight blue color when the light hit it just right, the few times I was able to see his face I could see a section of white that seemed to "star burst" within the black in almost a halo fashion. I had the feeling this man was anything but an angel with a halo, neither of these two men were. The spiky haired guy wore everything black, which included his pants and long cloak. While his partner was lashing his whip, this male seemed like he should have been paired up with the orange one due to his weapon of choice, a long katana that glistened with fresh blood from his recent kill. The man had beheaded his opponent while the body was still held tightly in the whip. Their opponent had been similar to its partner, only with red skin and two horns on its head.

The red head unwound his whip and let the headless body fall to the ground in a pool of its own blood. The shorter man sheathed his katana and they both turned to watch the other black haired man aim his finger at the warrior in a mock gun motion and shouted "Spirit Gun!" a large blast of energy shot out from his finger as if he indeed just shot a gun that was aimed at the other's chest. The blast hit its mark before the blue warrior could get out of the way causing it to burn a hole into its chest causing it to fall to the ground, presumed to be dead.

The man who did the last attack let out a loud "whoop!" noise in victory getting a congratulatory slap on the back from his taller team mate, which he slapped away. I had to wonder if these men were actually humans; the two fighting the blue skinned warrior, their energy certainly _felt_ human enough, there were this world's super humans, the other two, the red head and shorter spiky headed one both felt a bit off. Their energy didn't feel like those that belonged on this planet, from a first glance I almost questioned the spiky haired male to be a Saiyan, but he didn't _feel_ anything like the ones that I've known. Perhaps they were both aliens from somewhere else, their energy was more related to the two fallen beings that's for sure.

I shifted my weight to lean slightly more against the tree getting myself even more lost in thought trying to figure out these guys. They were strong there's no doubt about that, and they even proved that they could fight by taking out their opponents but was it really necessary to kill them? The men were carrying on their own conversation about what to do next and something about needing to contact someone named "Botan" to let her know their mission was a success. Perhaps they weren't the good guys on this planet, they could be plotting to rule it.

It was happening again, so many thoughts swirled and caged within my mind and my awareness of my surroundings. My thoughts were trapping me with the fear of the unknown, the fear that I wasn't supposes to be in this world, that every breathe I take and every move I make was causing a shift or alter somewhere in this time. I was becoming very anxious and weary of things very quickly, I _needed_ to know this world's history, I needed to know how I was supposed to behave. Were the blue and red skinned warriors the hero that were slain before my very eyes and all I did was just watch them die? Or were they the villains in this story and these _punks_ just felt like fighting and killing something…

I quickly felt myself going into a panic attack, my thoughts screamed at me that I needed to calm down and focus. I needed to get a grip and find a way back home. My once adrenaline filled pulse was now pulsing loudly for a whole other reason, it was fighting against any reasoning I had in my mind. My palms grew sweaty and my stomach twisted into a ball of yawn that kept raveling and unraveling over and over. Whatever clear thought I had in my mind was quickly fleeing while I tried my hardest to fight this feeling. I put my palms to my temples, with the heel digging into my eyes, I bit my lip tight and slid my back down the tree until my butt hit the ground. The scraping of cloth against the bark hit my ears with a loud snagging sound grabbed my hyperactive ears and before I could, get up to correct my mistake by fleeing, I heard a deep voice.

"Detective- we're not alone."

* * *

(A/N: Brownie points to anyone who can guess what show Lydia was watching! My brother got a good laugh out of it when he read it, and I hope you did too!

I also want to apologize for not updating last week, but to give myself more time and not rush things I'm going to bump the updates to bi-weekly updates instead of weekly. I use to be a chapter ahead every week, but life has slowed me down quite a bit again making writing a chapter a week not possible.

On a side note, we're finally here! The detectives have been spotted! Now let the ride begin! I was really unsure about the ending of this chapter with Lydia's reaction to things, but my brother helped me justify the reaction with her being overwhelmed. I can't stress it enough, how important the rules are to Lydia and how little she wants to get involved, she is in constant fear of the unknown and will constantly second guess herself in order to find the right action for things to be as unaffected as possible. I hope that makes as much sense to everyone else.

Thank you so much to the last chapter's reviewers: _Sharon Woolsey_ and _kitsunelover300_!

Please feel free to point out an errors you see, I've reread this only once and skimmed briefly again, but I'm too tired to go through it once more. I know there is a goof somewhere in the house scene but I got a mushy mind that won't work to fix it. If its too buggy, I'll get around to rewording it this weekend.)


End file.
